The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols. Certain issues have arisen in enterprise scenarios in which users are systematically bombarded with videos. In many cases, these videos consume an inordinate amount of personal time, which could be devoted to other activities.